demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Fukusu
Victor is the eldest Fukusu brother, the Alpha Librae star in the Libra Constellation, and son of Nut, along with singer in the band "Librae". History In the sky, the goddess Nut overwatches all as she becomes outstretched to protect the Earth from the dangers of space. However, because of that, she was never able to meet a Man other than her husband unless she called them to her. Many years ago, somewhere around Ancient Mesopotamian times, Nut finally called a Man to her. Isaiah Fukusu, a Japanese Astronomer (or seeker of the stars). Nut secretly took a liking to him, and he visited many times. She soon became pregnant with children; they appeared as the Libra constellation. It took Nut several hundred years to nuture her children in her womb because of the sheer number of them. Her children that formed the Libra Constellation were the ones she nutured most, trying to get them out of the womb (a.K.a., the sky). September 24, a star from the Libra constellation disappeared. It began to fall from the sky, heading towards Earth at fast speeds. It landed in a crater, arising with nothing but bandages and a jacket and scarf. This was Nut's first child from the Libra constellation, Victor. He was soon followed by Vincent and Viy, his triplet brothers. The three sat silently by the crater, waiting until their other brothers Valerian and Valon landed. They then waited another day for Vales to come, then a final day for the youngest, Vasyna. Nut then guided her children to Camp Heliopolis, where they could learn and grow. Since they had already known how to speak, walk, eat, and do basic things, all they really needed to do was learn academically. The three eldest, one day, snuck out (on Vincent's suggestion) for a night on the town. They were aware that their mother watched them in disappointment, but didn't really care. One store they walked by played "Demons" by a band Imagine Dragons— a song Vincent knew well. With his deep voice, he sung, and it sounded wrong until Victor joined in. Then Viy, the smart one, began to also sing. And that was how they were scouted. Rather than having a professional agent, Victor wanted someone who knew what he was doing and with who. Originally, he picked Valerian, his younger brother. Valerian declined (he didn't say it. He just put on his mask and walked away). Then he asked Vales, his second youngest brother, who declined, saying he didn't want to get mixed up in that business. He then asked his youngest brother, Vasyna,who declined with the excuse that he was too young. As a final desperate attempt, he asked Valon, his last resort. Valon agreed, and they were able to form "Librae", based on their origins. Appearance Victor has dark purple hair that falls around his eyes. His skin is a pale color, and his body is wrapped in bandages from the way he landed. He wears a purple and black themed outfit-purple scarf, with a purple jacket, and black pants. He is 6'3 like his brothers, Vincent and Viy. Personality Victor is the loner of the brothers, much preferring to be alone than with others. Whenever anyone does come near him, he dismisses them with a "go away". He absolutely hates the paparazzi more than anything. His relationship with his brothers is very difficult; as he is the oldest, it's natural they come to him when they have problems. However, he usually doesn't want to help unless the problem involves him, or he gets something out of it. His view on romantic relationships is quite...Bland. He finds it an interesting pass time, and doesn't believe in falling in love. However, even though, he's never had a girlfriend before. Abilities Victor is skilled in combat like his brothers. Judo is what he excels in. He also uses a dagger in battle to attack. Like his brothers, Victor can also use his star essence to fly, or attack people with. He also has adequate mental strength, compared to his physical strength. Trivia Gallery Victoreye.jpg|"I warned you to stay away!" |link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJc0Onm0Sq8 Victorfam.jpg|Alpha, Beta, and Gamma Taito sh.jpg|"You should've stayed away when you had the chance..." Victor7.jpg|Alpha and Gamma Victor6.jpg|"1 cut...2 cuts...3 cuts...4. You don't want it to get to 4 cuts..." Victor5.jpg|"Smile for the camera~!" (Camera man) *Holds wrist with a cute smile* (Victor) Victor4.jpg|Victor: *kinda cute pose* Victor3.jpg|"You know...this doesn't hurt...at all." Victor1.jpg|"It's best you stay away from me." Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Children of Nut Category:Triplets Category:Males Category:Egyptian Demigods Category:Born in September